- Smuta
by hannahtheones
Summary: ,.,


**Ever since what had happened with Rachel, Finn had felt that he was more unfocused than ever during his classes. If it wasn't classes in which Rachel was, he would daydream about her, and find himself staring into nothingness for longer than necessary. However, this time Rachel was there, and she was wearing one of the shortest and tightest skirts he had ever seen, and a matching top that was showing like half of her cleavage, and stealing Finn's attention all the time he was trying to speak. Soon, Finn had to give up on the speaking, and he instead gave his students some individual work to do, so that he could sit down and breathe, while somehow trying to hide the hardness growing more and more prominent in his pants.**

The outfit Rachel was wearing was definitely not coincidental. She tried to hold back a giggle every time he would look at her and she saw his adams apple bob. He soon gave up trying to teach and instead handed out individual papers for the students to work on for the period. She soon got up from her desk with her paper, heading to Finn's and leaning over it, exposing her breasts to him as she did so, "Can I get some help with number 4, /Mr. Hudson/?"

**Finn's eyes widened, and he quickly tried to stare down a the paper instead of her breasts. "U-uh…" he stuttered, feeling like he couldn't even concentrate enough to read the question. "W-what is it that you need help with?" He could literally feel how red his face was right now, and the growing tightness in his pants was just making everything worse. This couldn't even be considered teasing anymore - this was downright mean.**

She looked up and smiled at him, "Actually, I think I found the answer I was looking for." she said, standing up straight and heading back to her seat. "Hey, Berry." Noah Puckerman said lowly, in his seat next to her, "You look hot today. Wanna make out under the bleachers after class?" he suggested, chewing his gum loudly. "Maybe another time, Noah." she said sarcastically as she began to actually work on her assignment, looking up for a second and seeing Finn shooting daggers at Noah with his eyes. She had to bite back a grin.

**It was just as inappropriate as sleeping with your student was, but Finn couldn't help himself when Noah Puckerman suddenly spoke to Rachel. Finn felt like Rachel only belonged to himself ever since what had happened between them, and although it was one of his own favorite students (he knew teachers should always treat everyone equally, but he couldn't help himself), Rachel mattered more to him. "Puckerman, focus on your own paper." he said loudly, making every other student stare at the boy in question.**

Rachel bit her lip to hold back her giggle as Noah grunted and went back to work. She saw Finn staring at her again a few minutes later and she looked around making sure no one was paying attention before she uncrossed her legs and spread them beneath the desk flashing him her thong.

**Finn's eyes widened at the sight of what Rachel was wearing, and he quickly had to look away to not show any kind of reaction to it, although he did react pretty damn much. He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was only fifteen minutes until the end of class. It felt like a lot, but he knew that it was going to be worth it.**

She let out a quiet giggle and recrossed her legs, actually focusing on her paper and finishing it by the time the bell rang. Again, she was the last person in the room gathering her things.

**As the students made their way out of the class room, Finn said goodbye to each of them, but all the time his eyes darted to Rachel, seeing that she was once again the last one to stay. He rearranged some papers on his desk and spoke up after the last student had left, "What can I help you with, Ms. Berry?"**

She finished zipping up her backpack and tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked to the front of the classroom and shrugged, "Nothing, Mr. Hudson. I was actually about to head home." she said, knowing that she was teasing him.

**Finn tilted his eyebrow at Rachel. She was teasing him, he knew it. There was no way she had just spent an entire hour giving him the most painful boner in the world just so that she could leave. "Oh, is that so?" he asked, standing up as well. He walked over to the door and closed it, making sure to lock it before he turned to her again. "I was thinking you needed some special education… I got really concerned since you didn't seem to understand the easiest question of them all on the paper, so I thought I could help you… one on one. How does that sound?"**

She shrugged, "No, I figured it out pretty quickly actually." she said nonchalantly. "I don't think I need anymore help." she told him, walking towards the door, patting him on the shoulder as she went, "Thanks for the offer though."

**Just as Rachel patted him on the shoulder and was about to leave, Finn grabbed her wrist. "I insist." he said, practically pushing her up against the door. "I /really/ want to help you with your problems… and maybe you could help me with mine?"**

She gasped a bit, her backpack falling off her shoulder and hitting the floor with a thump, "I..I don't know what you're problem is s-so how could I possibly be able to help you with it?" she asked, a bit nervously as he pressed himself against her.

**Finn grinned at Rachel's reaction, and he guided her hand in between his legs, pressing it against the bulge in his pants. "I'm sure you know what my problem is…" he breathed huskily, leaning his forehead down against hers. "Because you're the one who caused it."**

She moved her hand away and ducked under his arm heading to his desk and sitting atop it, crossing her legs, "I didn't cause anything, Mr. Hudson. You're the one who can't control his…ego." she said with a sexy smirk as she leaned back on her hands a bit, pushing her chest out.

**Shaking his head slowly, Finn walked over to Rachel and rested his hands on the desk, on either side of her body. "Is that so…?" he asked teasingly, leaning in his face closer to hers. "I'm pretty sure you've intended to do this to me all day, haven't you? With… these clothes, and… everything else you've done today." He leaned in and captured her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it carefully.**

She pulled away, placing her finger over his puckered lips, "I didn't do anything, Mr. Hudson." she said, "Or maybe I did, but maybe it wasn't just for your benefit. Noah Puckerman is quite attractive." she said, hoping to rile him up.

**Finn let out a small, irritated growl, opening his mouth to bite her finger instead (of course, making sure to not hurt her). "You don't even like him." he said, letting go of her finger so that he could access her lips again, biting and licking at every part he could get a hold of. "He practically asked for you and you said no. That has to mean something."**

"Or you think it means something when in actuality it doesn't." she said, knowing she was hitting a nerve.

**This was actually making Finn kind of irritated. Rachel had a point, because she did in no way belong to him, still he reacted like she did. He didn't want to think of Noah Puckerman getting to touch her like he had gotten to. "You're a terrible liar." he spoke against her lips, frowning at her as he stood up straight. In fact, he was a little suspicious. There was a chance she could like a guy her own age much better than a guy like Finn. He stared her up and down for a few seconds, before he moved his and down to the hem of her skirt, slipping two fingers inside it and pulling at it a little. "Did you really put this on for Noah Puckerman?"**

She shivered a bit, "Why would it matter if I did?" she asked, her eyes closing a bit.

**"Because he doesn't care." Finn whispered, grinning a little when he found the zipper of the skirt. He pulled it down without even warning her, and tugged it a little lower down. "He only really cares about older women. I don't see why you would put so much effort into dressing up for him."**

"He thinks I'm hot." she said, even as he started to pull her skirt down, "And he's my own age." she breathed out.

**Finn rolled his eyes. "He thinks everyone who wears a little less clothing is hot." he mumbled huskily, tugging down her skirt even more. Soon, he grew tired of being slow, so he shoved down her skirt and spread her legs, looking down at the thong she was wearing. "I bet you're wearing those for him as well." He glanced up at her before he cupped her center, starting to rub her through the already wet fabric.**

"W-what if I am?" she gasped out as he rubbed her, "Maybe I don't want you. Maybe I want someone else." she gasped out, her eyes slamming shut.

**"Why are you still here then?" Finn asked through gritted teeth, adding pressure to his fingers. "Why don't you just leave?"**

"If you remember correctly I tried to." she said, opening her eyes and looking at him, "But you stopped me."

**"Well, what's stopping you now?" Finn whispered, slowly removing his fingers from her.**

"I don't know." she said honestly, "I don't even know what we're doing."

**Finn pulled away from her, tilting an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" he said, not really understanding why she was like this suddenly. He had thought that this was what she wanted, but now it looked like she didn't want it at all.**

She got off the desk then, grabbing her skirt, "I don't know what I'm doing here, Finn!" she said, pulling her skirt on and zippering it, "What is the point of this? We can't date! We can't do anything..I just..why are we doing this?" she asked, needing answers.

**Finn frowned and licked his lips, walking over to his chair and sitting down. He thought about it for a little moment, not really finding any good answer. "You were the one who was coming onto me, you know." he said, not wanting to sound like he accused her, because he was just as guilty himself. "I thought you'd know why you did that yourself."**

She bit her lip, "You're right." she said, heading to the door, "I was stupid. I was just being a stupid girl, once again." she said sighing, trying to hold back tears, "Just, forget about it okay? I promise not to tell anyone about this."

**He quickly stood up, not wanting her to leave. "Wait." he said with a sigh. "It's my fault too. I'm sorry, I'm the older one so I should take all the responsibility for this. I could've said no… but I didn't. I'm really sorry, Rachel." He walked over to her and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "But you're not a stupid girl, I promise. You're probably the smartest girl in this school, and you're my favorite student." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you allowed to let me live a little."**

Her brow furrowed, "I don't..know what to say to that." she said, "You're welcome that I let you fuck me?" she asked, slightly upset. "It's, it's whatever Finn. I'm going to go home."

**Finn bit his lip at her words. "You wanted this too." he said in a low voice, not letting her leave just yet. "Why are you hesitating all of a sudden?"**

"Because I don't understand the point of it!" she said, "What? You want to be fuck buddies for two months until I leave for college?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

**"Why did you start in the first place, then?" Finn asked, frowning even more at her. "I'm your teacher, Rachel, what'd you expect?"**

"I don't know what came over me." she said, honestly, "I'm sorry for starting this. It was a mistake." she told him, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry if I hurt you by doing it but I think it's best we break off whatever this is now."

**Finn tightened the grip he had on her hand. "What do you want?" he asked, ignoring what she just had said. "What do you want from me, other than… this?"**

"As usual all I want is what I can't have." she said, pulling her hand out of his grip.

**"What do you want?" Finn repeated, maybe a little too violently. "Tell me."**

She still didn't answer him, "What do you want?" she asked instead.

**"I asked you first." he replied in a low voice.**

"Fine." she said, "I want to be with someone that I can actually BE with and not have to hide. I want to go on dates and have him meet my dads and-and I don't know.." she trailed off, feeling foolish.

**Finn swallowed thickly, looking her in the eyes when she spoke. "And you think /I/ could be that?" he asked, his voice cracking. "L-look, as much as I want to do that with you - I really do - I can't. We can't. I'm your teacher, Rachel. At least for as long as you go to this school, we can't start… going on dates and act like a couple."**

She bit her lip, nodding her head, "I'm aware of that, Finn." she said, "Which is why we should end it."

**"But I don't want to." Finn said, knowing that he sounded really childish. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "I want you. I want to be with you."**

"I can't." she told him, backing away from him, "I'm sorry but I just can't do this. I'm sorry I started it but I need to end it."

**"Why?" Finn asked, resting his hands on her shoulders as if to stop her from leaving again. "It's just a few months. I know we can do that if we want to, and I want to."**

"You want to what?" she asked, "You want to be fuck buddies until the year is up?"

**Finn thought his idea was good, but hearing Rachel put it that way made him realize just how dumb his idea was. "I don't know." he replied, knowing that was even more stupid. "What do you want?"**

"I told you what I want Finn but we can't do that!" she said getting aggravated.

**"Why wouldn't we?" he scoffed. "All we need to do is have some patience first, then we can do whatever you want."**

"I'm moving to New York, Finn." she told him, "We couldn't be together. We can't be together. But I guess that's just the way life goes." she told him.

**Finn sighed and backed away from her, shaking his head. "Why did you do this?" he asked. "Why did you get me all worked up on the thought of actually maybe be with you someday despite the fact that you're my student… when you're moving away in a few months?"**

"I told you I wasn't thinking at the time, okay? It was a live in the moment kind of thing!" she said, throwing her hands up and raking one of them through her hair.

**"What about today?" Finn scoffed. "You've literally been showing off half of your boobs, your thongs - everything - and now you don't want it anymore? Was that a 'live in the moment'-thing?!"**

"I was angry at you! I was mad because after what we did you just..like, dismissed me and I felt like a hooker so I thought I'd tease you, I guess." she said, feeling stupid.

**"I dismissed you?" Finn said confusedly. "What do you mean I dismissed you? You told me your dads were waiting for you."**

"My dads are on a business trip." she said, "I wanted you to tell me to stay..or something, I don't know. It's stupid." she told him, "It's a girl thing. Whatever, it's fine. But I really should just get going now."

**Finn bit his lip. "I didn't know that." he said. "I would've kept you here for as long as you wanted if you had told me."**

"I know. You're not a mind reader. It's just a stupid girl thing where the girl wants the guy to beg her to stay I guess." she said, shrugging.

**"What about now?" Finn asked. "Will you stay now?"**

"Why should I?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

**"Do you want me to beg?" Finn asked, his lips curling into a small smile despite the seriousness of the situation.**

"No." she said, seriously. "We had sex once, Finn. This shouldn't be a big deal. It was a one time thing and it's out of our systems now so we should just let it go." she said.

**Finn bit his lip, once again ignoring that she was calling him by his first name. "So you just think this is 'out of your system' now?"**

"Yes." she said nodding.

**"Do you really think it was just a 'one time thing'?" Finn asked, tilting his eyebrow. "Yet you were still trying to… tease me or whatever today?"**

"I'm sorry." she told him, once more. "It's over."

**Finn knew it was childish, but he really didn't want it to be over. Once they had started… he really didn't want to let go of her. "Does it have to?" he asked, knowing that he sounded like a little kid. "I don't want it to be over. I want to… be with you, Rachel. I know it's weird and creepy on many levels, but I want to."**

She covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated groan, "We can't, Finn! We can't be together!" she said, "It's impossible! You'll lose your job."

**"I know." Finn said calmly. "Don't you think I would've thought of the consequences before having sex with you? I know I could lose my job, but I figured that you're worth it."**

Her brow furrowed, "We had sex once, Finn. How can you say that so soon? You barely know anything about me and the most intimate thing I know about you besides what your penis looks like, is your first name!"

**Finn tilted his eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you had done your research, huh? You had stalked my Facebook and whatnot." he said. "Also, I've been watching you too, so you're not the only stalker here. Maybe I haven't looked you up on Facebook, but there's a lot teachers know about you students."**

She sighed, "Okay, maybe I know that you have two dogs named Drizzle and Patches, and maybe I know that every Friday you go to the bar with Ms. Lopez and Mr. Chang and Mrs. Chang but…I don't know you personally, Finn." she said, her tone withering.

**Finn bit his lip, trying to hold back his grin. "Well, there's nothing that's preventing you from getting to know me for real." he said, shrugging. "Especially after you've graduated."**

"But I won't be here!" she cried, her head falling back in frustration.

**"You're not leaving immediately after graduation, are you?" Finn asked. "There's still summer break, and I know you like to spend your summers with your dads."**

She sighed once more, "The problem here is that…I just don't understand the point of starting a relationship if it's inevitable that it's going to end."

**"We could have some fun while it lasts." Finn said, pouting a little. "And who knows what could happen during the summer?"**

"Why do I feel like I'm acting like the responsible adult here?" she asked, sitting on top of his desk and rubbing her temples.

**"Responsible adult?" Finn snorted. "You were the one who started all this."**

"What if…" she sighed, "How about we just…do it one more time and then after that it will be over. Like, like break up sex! Even though we never really…went out. But you get the point." she said, starting to unbutton her shirt.

**Finn stared at her for a little while before he frowned. He didn't want to break up with her, but at the same time he felt like this could be a chance for him to somehow convince her otherwise as well, so instead he watched her, breathing slowly through his nose.**

Once her her shirt was off leaving her in just her push up bra she looked and him expectedly, "Well…are you just going to stand there?" she asked, waiting for him to do something.

**Finn shook his head before he stepped in closer to her until their faces where almost touching. He looked her in the eyes for a little while before he leaned in and kissed her hungrily on the lips.**

She kissed him back, meanwhile working on getting his flannel button down off of him, throwing it to the side when she was done and wrapping her legs around his waist.

**As soon as Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed her down onto the desk, crawling over her and deepening the kiss even more, while he pushed his hips against hers.**

Even if he wasn't dominate whenever they weren't having sex she enjoyed the fact that he was when they were partaking in intercourse. She moaned as his hips pressed into her own, her hands coming up to rake through his hair as he kissed her.

**Finn soon pulled away from the kiss to look down at her, giving her a small smile before bending down to kiss her abdomen, just like he had done before. He loved the impatient whimpers she let out when he did that, and he actually ached for hearing them again.**

She enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her abdomen but she soon pulled him back up to kiss her again as her hands started to work on undoing his belt.

**Although Finn really loved teasing Rachel, he loved it more when she became impatient. He didn't object when she started working on his belt, and in return, he slipped his hands beneath her skirt and started pulling down her thong, not wanting to waste any time this time in case she suddenly didn't want to after all.**

As he was pulling down her thong she was working on pulling down his boxers and soon enough he was freed and she once again marveled at how large he was.

**He couldn't help but grin at her reaction, and he soon pushed her back down onto the desk so that he could attack her with yet another hard kiss.**

Their naked bodies pressed and rubbed against each other as they kissed and it was causing Rachel to get extremely hot and bothered, "I need you." she whimpered, her hips coming up to press against his own.

**Finn moaned softly at her words, and he pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, before he did as she wanted him to. With a small adjustment of his hips, he slipped inside her. It felt easier than before, and it allowed him to immediately pick up an even pace to the rocking of his hips.**

She gasped out as he entered her, her nails scratching down his back. Her hips met his thrusts and her breathing was labored as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, leaving fleeting kisses on his pulse point.

**When he felt her lips on his neck, Finn couldn't help but moan softly into her ear, and soon he moved his own face to her neck, starting to return the sentiment by kissing her as well.**

His lips on her neck had her losing control faster than she thought possible and from Finn's erratic thrusting she could tell he was close too, "Cum with me." she moaned in his ear.

**At the sound of her words, Finn bit down on her skin, moaning against it as he gave her the last few thrusts that sent him over the edge. His body shook as he reached his climax, and he felt her walls tightening around him as well, practically milking him as he slowed down his thrusting.**

She screamed silently as she came and collapsed on the desk, her breathing ragged. "That was good." she said, trying to catch her breath.

**As soon as Finn had somehow regained himself from his climax, he leaned up on his elbows, looking her in the eyes for a little while. "Can you stay?" he asked silently.**

"Here?" she asked, her back starting to hurt from laying on the hard wooden desk, "It's…kinda uncomfortable." she said, sitting up and rubbing the kinks out of her back.

**Finn stood up to let Rachel get up as well. "No…" he mumbled. "With me."**

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked, "Finn, this was our goodbye."

**"I don't want it to be." he whispered, moving his hands up to rest behind her neck. "Stay. Please?"**

She looked at him and bit her lip, considering it for a second. "No." she said, moving away from him and grabbing her clothes. "This is goodbye, Finn. I'm sorry." she said, slipping on her clothes as quickly as she could.

**Finn let Rachel put on her clothes before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Please." he asked in a low voice, not letting her go. "Do I really have to beg?"**

She closed her eyes, "Stop." she begged, sagging against him.

**"You want it too." Finn said, determined to change her mind. "Just… let me. I won't hurt you. I promise. I'll do anything."**

"You have to swear that you'll never hurt me." she said, her voice weak.

**"I'd never ever do anything to hurt you, Rachel." Finn whispered.**

"I've been hurt before." she said, referring to her ex boyfriend, Jesse. "I can't do that again."

**"I just said I won't do anything to hurt you." Finn said, a little frustrated. "Why would I want to hurt you? I care about you, you know."**

"I-I don't know.." she stuttered, "I thought you just liked the sex part.."

**"Of course I like that too, but I also like you." he said with a smile. "It's not like I would have sex with any student."**

She smiled slightly. "Okay." she said, nodding her head. "I'll stay."

**Finn smiled brightly at her before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not lying, are you?" he whispered, grinning.**

"I wouldn't play with you like that." she said, rolling her eyes.

**"I guess you wouldn't." he said with a little chuckle, before he kissed her cheek. After that he grew silent for a while, biting his lip. "Should we go somewhere else?" he asked after a while. "The thought of getting caught here is…" He trailed off, shaking his head slowly. The question was obviously pretty big, and he would understand if Rachel said no… it was just that this school didn't allow them to do a lot of things they wanted to do.**

She shrugged, "Where should we go?" she asked him.

**"I don't know…" Finn mumbled with a shrug. "My place…?"**

She smiled, biting her lip, "Okay."

**Finn's lips curled into an excited grin. "Cool." he said, going to get the remaining of his clothes that were still scattered around the room, pulling them on before going to the door. He looked back, still smiling. "You okay to go?" he asked.**

She nodded, "Mhm." she told him, following him out of the room and outside to his car.

**Luckily, there weren't anyone who could see them left at the school, so Rachel could get into Finn's car without catching any unnecessary attention. They both stayed silent through the car ride, and Finn didn't speak until they pulled up in the parking lot of his apartment house. "Here we are." he said with a smile. "I hope you're not afraid of the dogs. I'm surprised you even knew about them." He chuckled a little before getting out of the car. "But they're Australian Shepherds, so it's not like they're going to attack you or anything, he said, walking ahead of her.**

"I love puppies." she said, smiling as she ran ahead of him to his door.

**Finn chuckled a little, fumbling with his keys. "They're not really puppies anymore." he said, grinning when he opened the door. They were instantly met by two excited Australian Shepherds, running around and jumping up on them. "Hey, guys!" Finn said brightly, trying to pet them as much as he could. "Come on, let's let Rachel inside." He ushered the dogs inside so that Rachel could enter as well.**

"Oh it's fine!" she said, going inside and heading into the living room before she dropped to her knees letting the dogs lick her face, "Oh my goodness you are so beautiful!" she said, scratching their backs.

**Finn chuckled, watching as the two dogs circled around Rachel, taking every opportunity to get to lick her face. "They're always really excited to meet new people." he mumbled, smiling. "Usually it's just me, although this apartment is big enough for me to have five roommates living here as well. I like it this way, though. The dogs get enough space."**

She looked up and smiled at him, "I love them." she stated before she stood up, "Where's your bathroom?" she asked, heading down the hallway when he told her. She headed inside quickly and set her backpack on the floor, digging through it to find what she was looking for. She pulled out her knee socks and put them on before biting her lip and taking off the rest of her clothes. She opened the bathroom door and peeked her head out before running across the hall and into Finn's room which was empty. She sat back on the bed and laid back on the pillows, her legs propped up in front of her, "Finn?" she called out, waiting for him.

**Finn was busy petting the dogs when he heard Rachel call his name. There was something different about her tone of voice. He bit his lip as he walked towards his bedroom, stopping right outside it before the dogs had time to run inside. "Stay." he said firmly, and the dogs looked at him confusedly before sitting down and waiting. Slowly, he stepped into the bedroom, his eyes widening when he saw Rachel. "R-Rachel…" he stuttered nervously, unable to move.**

She waved her fingers at him and giggled, biting her lip, "Hi." she said, spreading her legs a little before closing them again.

**Finn swallowed thickly before he finally stepped fully inside, making sure to close the door behind him properly. "This was certainly a surprise." he mumbled as he approached her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.**

"Good." She said against his lips, kissing him deeply.

**Finn smiled into the kiss, gently pushing her down onto the bed so that he could crawl over her, their lips not parting for a second.**

"Baby.." she moaned her body arching up into him.

**Finn let out a heavy breath at the sound of her voice, and he eagerly pushed his hips against hers once he had settled between her legs. She was so wet that Finn could feel it through the fabric of his jeans, and it only made him even harder to think about it.**

"Are you going to punish me again, Mr. Hudson?" she asked lowly her eyes wide and innocent. "Do you want me to lay over your lap so you can show me how naughty I've been?"

**"Screw all that shit." Finn mumbled huskily. "Just call me 'Finn'." He continued kissing her lips hungrily, while pressing his hips even harder to her.**

She gasped out in pleasure, "F-finn don't ruin the g-game." she moaned out, her head falling back.

**"What game?" he whispered, chewing on her lower lip while he rocked his hips against her at an even pace, grinning at her desperation.**

"Naughty school girl." she said, her hands scraping down his back.

**"Are you a naughty school girl?" he whispered teasingly. "What naughty things have you done, huh?" He sat up straight and moved his hands to her thighs, spreading her legs even more. "Tell me." Finn whispered while he moved his hand to her center, teasing her folds with his fingers.**

"I-oh god, I disobeyed my teacher." she said, her legs spreading further apart.

**"That's /very/ naughty." Finn whispered, still just teasing her. "Do you know what I do to naughty school girls?"**

"No." she moaned out, "W-what do you do to them?" she asked.

**"I punish them." Finn whispered. "I thought you'd know that." He slipped his finger inside her and curled it, smiling triumphantly when she squirmed below him.**

"I…fuck." she said, "How is this punishing me?"

**"It's not… yet." Finn said with a smirk. "But when I tell you that you're not allowed to come until I tell you to, how does that make you feel?" With that, he started to pump his finger in and out of her at an even speed.**

"W-what happens if I do, though?" she asked, her breath labored.

**"In such case, you've been an ever naughtier school girl." he said, focusing on his movements. "And that means I have to punish you even more… and you wouldn't want that, would you?" He added another finger to his ministrations, curling and twisting them inside her to add to the pleasure.**

"M-maybe I do want it." she said, her hips keeping up with his fingers.

**"Oh, yeah?" Finn whispered, leaning down over her so that their noses were practically touching. "Are you sure?" He quickened his thrusting, now pretty much fucking her with his fingers.**

"Y-yes. Oh go-fuck." she cried out, coming against his fingers roughly, her head thrashing against the pillow.

**Finn's lips curled into an even wider grin. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold back. "You're a real badass, huh? Not obeying your teacher in anything." he said, removing his fingers from her so that he could lick them clean. "Turn over." he said when he was done. He put his hand on her hip and rolled her over.**

She did as she was told and laid on her stomach, "W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked, slightly nervous.

**"Punish you properly." he whispered, bringing his hand up to her butt. He caressed her for a short while, before he landed in a hard spank on her butt, grinning triumphantly.**

"Oh god!" she gasped out. The pleasure and the pain felt great to her. "I'm s-sorry." she cried out, her ass lifting up in the air.

**Finn shook his head slowly before raising her hand. "Are you, really?" he asked, before spanking her again. "How sorry are you?"**

"Yes!" she yelled, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Hudson. I'll never do it again!"

**Although Finn was happy with her apology, he landed in another hard smack, for good measure. After that, he sighed and turned her over so that he could hover over her and kiss her lips hungrily.**

She could barely kiss him back, her body feeling exhausted.

**Finn grinned against her lips, before he pulled away, actually a little concerned. "Did it hurt?" he whispered.**

"No." she said, smiling at him, "I liked it."

**"I never knew you liked it rough." he whispered. "I'm kind of surprised." He sucked on her lower lip for a little while.**

She smiled at him but soon kissed him back as he nibbled on her bottom lip. "I do, I like it very rough. You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass."

**"You look like you need to be treated like that, that's all." Finn whispered. "But I kind of like it rough too."**

"You don't have to anymore, Finn. I want you to treat me the way I want to be treated and that is not like I'm a porcelain doll." she told him, sitting up a bit.

**"As you wish." Finn said with a nod, sitting up a little as well to give her space.**

She smiled at him, "Thank you." she told him, her hand reaching out to touch his face.

**Finn smiled softly, enjoying her touch without saying anything more.**

Then Hailee fell asleep, so did Finn and Rachel.


End file.
